Trevor Askill
Personality Trevor starts out in season one as a character with a passion for reading, and he generally upholds good grades. He had all A pluses, and B's in his classes and he has a favoritism towards his Film and Literature class. He makes small references to a few of his favorite films, those of which Sean and Brandon seem to be used to and ignore. He's not too clique-y, and fits right into the the group of friends that can be seen as the Three Musketeers. They stick together through the entire show, making Sean and Brandon his closest friends. His efforts to make a fun experience for himself at high school are desperate and inappropriate, yet they haven't gotten him in a mass of trouble yet. He seems high spirited until season three. His grades slip, he's not hanging out with friends as much as usual, he sleeps a lot more. He begins to exclude himself from his regular group of friends, and shows signs of suicidal intentions as well as depression. This is an example of his character's personality changing dramatically, yet it happens over a fair period of time and is portrayed well by Braeden. Trevor struggles with his feelings for Brandon, and realizing that he is gay. STREAM BRAEDEN'S BAND; WALLOWS' ALBUM - NOTHING HAPPENS Biography Trevor does not appear in the first season. He makes his first appearance on the show in season two, with Sean and Brandon, when, in one of his larger moments, he sets off a blood bomb on Rowan in the hallway. This is where the original discretion between the two began. He makes several jokes about Rowan's mom's affair with a teacher at their school. He picks on Rowan, and while it is apparent that this originally brings him joy, his character develops and he begins showing more care and kindness towards her. During season three, Trevor disappears from most group activities due to Brandon being jailed, which caused him to lose his troublemaking spark that Brandon and Sean had fueled. Without these friendships, Trevor slowly becomes detached from society as he does not appear to have any other relationships to support him. On a walk home from school, he comes to terms with the fact that Rowan is his step-sister, and they begin living in the same house, as his mom is now Rowan's step-mom.Trevor answers his own rumor about Rowan's mom- his dad is the man that replaced Rowan's dad. That evening is rough, yet Brandon returns and Trevor's spirits are lifted slightly. While he isn;t on top of the world, it feels wrong to be back around Brandon. Why? He's in love with Rowan, who at this point is not only his sister but a competitor in the challenge that is winning Brandon's heart. Trevor at this point has confessed that at one point, Brandon and himself had some moment together that was sexual, and romantic and while Brandon isn't fond of it-- Trevor is,. He thinks about it, even asks Brandon if he remembers. When in the car, Brandon states that Trevor should leave it be.. he pulls out a bottle of alcohol. Brandon shows that he still cares for Trevor by taking the alcohol from him, and trying to hide it from him momentarily. Trevor's blatant anger towards Rowan and Brandon's bonding stays, and he changes from angry to consistently depressed. Trevor struggles with his sexuality, and his feelings for Brandon. He's not too excited to be around anyone, anymore. He sleeps a lot, and he's refraining from real food. he is seen in a tub for what feels like hours with a bottle of alcohol, and a lighter on the side of the tub ledge. He's hurting, and this is a very vulnerable season for Trevor. He also experiences a suicide attempt on an evening where he'd been invited out. Rowan offers to hang out with the entirety of their friend group, and he declines by saying 'see you later'. Before Zoe had been interrogating and yelling at Rowan and Elisia in their near death scene, she mentions how Dunbar's last words were also 'see you later'. So on a whim of panic, Rowan rushes back into the house for Trevor. Slamming on the door, she yells to get his attention and try to get through to him. The door is flung open, and he's seen flinging pills and a pill bottle all over the bathroom sink. Rowan tries to help, by sitting with him and talking to him. She states that while she isn't sure how to help or handle it, she wants to and that she's willing to be there for him. When she asks him if he's okay, he replies: "I don't know, I don't think anyone has ever asked me that before. I don't know. I'm, not okay, I just, I'm scared, and angry and alone, and- and everyone has their shit together but me, look, I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Which is easily the last moment he has in this suicidal episode he experiences. In the final episode, he is seen dumping his alcohol out, and trying to make efforts of recovery. Trevor's moment with Rowan obviously brought them closer together for the better. Not to say no one else tried, but hers really made a significant difference. Relationships Brandon Brandon and Trevor have been close friends for a while, but it is evident that Trevor sees Brandon as being more than just a friend. Sean Sean and Trevor are also close friends. Sean seems to really care about Trevor and he’s also one of the few who sees that Trevor really isn’t okay, as he knows his true sexual orientation. Rowan Trevor used to hate Rowan but after Rowan gave him a note his vision of her changed. In season two he‘s one of the people who bully her along with Brandon. In season 3 he’s one of the people who helps Rowan handling the “bullies” but on the internet. Rowan does not know Trevor is gay. Episodes Quotes